I need to do this
by Jossasund
Summary: Emma is together with Killian but even if he treats her well, she's not sure about their relationship. So finally one day while they're out eating dinner, Emma finally decides to bring the subject up.


"Killian, I'm sorry. I just… I can't do this anymore… " Emma stated, and as she was about to stand up and leave, he quickly grabbed her arm, making the blonde met her eyes.

"Love, I know somethings been troubling you for awhile… So why don't you just tell me what's going on, and get it of your chest, hm?" he said gently and Emma frowned.

"I can't do… " she began to say as she gestured with her hands. "I can't do us anymore, and it's not you… Its me Killian… I just… fuck " Emma hid her head in her hands and felt like she wanted to disappear through the floor…

Or something like that…

"Emma, love, hey, look at me" he said, still with a gentle tone in his voice, and it made her so utterly confused. She had not expected **this** reaction. Not at all. She had expected the complete opposite.

"Why aren't you angry? I'm breaking up with you Killian, and you're as calm as a… As a.. Well something! " Emma groaned as she looked up at him. He simply shrugged at her, and instead offered her a small, crooked smile.

"Well, even if I don't look that smart, I can actually use that small brain of mine" He said with a another small shrug. "so love, what's going on in that head of yours? "

Emma had been avoiding this for so long, but now when she finally had decided to tell her boyfriend that she couldn't be together with him anymore, it was like her mind went blank. It made her groan out of frustration, so Hook decided to make it easy for her as he spoke up again.

"Does this have something to do with a certain brunette, love? "

 _Emma was sitting home at ruby's, because she needed some advice. The blonde had been questioning her sexuality for years, but since Regina and she had become close friends, well… let's just say it had made her question it even more then before._

 _And the only one Emma could talk with about just this subject, was Ruby._

" _So, Swan, talk" the redhead waitress said as she sat down next to the blonde Sheriff and handed her one of the beers she had in her hands._

" _I think I should maybe you know… Ehm.. Break up with Killian… "_

" _Finally! " Ruby smirked and Emma gave her friend a confused look._

" _and what the hell do you mean by that? "_

" _Oh nothing special" ruby said with a mischievous smile on her lips as she sipped on her beer, before she continued._

" _What I actually mean is that you and Killian are nothing but best friends. You clearly have eyes for someone else in town"_

" _Oh, do I now? " Emma said with a chuckle._

" _Come on now, you know you do. Right? "_

" _Is it that obvious? "_

" _Maybe not but it is at least to me. But I want you to say it yourself. I'm not gonna drag it out of you, even if I have wanted to do so for quite some while" ruby said with a grin and Emma simply rolled her eyes at her friend._

" _mom's gonna kill me though… she has been talking non stop of mine and Killians future marriage for what feels like ages now… "_

" _Fuck Snow… she's still stuck in her fairytale world… And besides that… it's your life to live, or am I wrong? "_

" _I guess you're right… " Emma shrugged. "But it's so complicated… "_

" _Well, that's life right there for ya."_

" _Ugh, when the hell did you become so wise and smart? "_

Emma and Killian decided to leave the restaurant, and take a walk down to the docks. It was quite chilly outside, but that was only to their advantage, because that meant that everyone was inside, well or course everyone except for Emma and Killian that was.

"I think I actually love her… " Emma suddenly said as they stopped by the water.

"and who's that? " Killian asked carefully, even if he already knew the answer. But he didn't want to push, so he waited patiently for Emma to admit it herself.

"Regina.. I think I love Regina… if that ain't fucked up, then I don't know what is…" Emma sighed as she looked out over the calm waters. It was simply to hard to look at Killian right now.

She just felt like such an…. Idiot.

Emma had been together with Killian for over a year now and she had enjoyed her relationship with him.

He was the absolute dream guy, but there had always been one problem though… a quite big problem when being in a relationship with someone…

and that was that Emma didn't love him. Nor feel specially sexually attracted to him, even if they had of course had sex….

…..

But that had to mean that Emma had to be at least bisexual, right? Because she had been with both guys and women over the years but except for her relationship with Killian, her other serious relationship she had ever had, had been the one together with Henry's father, Neal.

Emma had never been in a serious relationship with a women before… she had just had multiple one-night stands with different women..

But that was only something Ruby knew, most because she had been one of those one-night stands…

Emma groaned as she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, making her snap back to reality.

"Love, you will always have a special place in my heart. I want you to know that. " Killian said as he stroke her cheek. "And I will always be your friend but only if you go after the woman you're clearly in love with "

Emma was blown away by his words, his sweet maners and his calm way handling this whole situation.

Had the roles been reaversead, Emma was certain she'd been furious.

"Are you sure? " she asked confused as she met his eyes.

Killian chuckled before he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"I'm sure. Now go to her, Emma"

Regina snapped her sleepy eyes open when she was suddenly awoken by a loud banging on her door. She quickly glanced at her wrist watch and wrapped her nightgown around herself as she unlocked her door.

"Miss swan? "

"Ehm… hi… " Emma said with a crooked smile, her arms wrapped around herself. She was sooking wet because it was pouring outside and Regina quickly invited her inside.

The first thought that came to mind was that something was wrong with Henry but as Regina asked that, Emma shook her head. She frowned, but offered the blonde some warm and dry clothes but once again, the blonde shook her head.

By now Regina's patience was wearing thin and she crossed her arms, as she raised her eyebrows at Emma.

"Then Miss swan, please enlighten me why you're here, in the middle of the night hm? "

"Becuse I need to do this" Emma replied and pressed her lips against Regina's.

The kiss caught the mayor totally of guard, but she didn't push Emma of off her, no, instead her reaction was to quickly wrap her arms around the Sheriff, and deepen the kiss.

As they finally parted though, the both of them were smiling like small teenagers.

"So ehm, that was my answer to why I'm here… So Ehm, yeah… " Emma shrugged, suddenly feeling a bit nervous, scolding herself for doing what she'd just done, even if Regina had clearly wanted to concidering she had not pushed her off, but instead deepened the kiss.

"I guess I should go now… " Emma stated as Regina hadn't said anything for awhile, but as she was about to turn around, regina gently took Emma's hands in hers and offered the sheriff a gentle smile.

"I guess you've finally broke up with captain guy liner then? "

Hearing those words made Emma break out in laughter and Regina was happy to see that.

She had never told anybody about her feelings for Emma and since the blonde was in a relationship, she had promised herself she would never tell anyone about it either, simply becuse Regina didn't want to be the one who destroyed anybody else's happiness anymore.

"I love you Regina. And yes, I'm crazy. But you should know that by now, right? "

"Oh believe me, I know you're crazy dear, but that's something that makes you… unique" the mayor replied, still her hands intertwined with Emma's.

"Oh, and one more thing.. I love you too " Regina added and as their lips pressed together once more, they both could hear Henry cheer and clap his hands at them as he had spotted his two mothers from the stairs.

The end!


End file.
